The Plaid Skirt
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Tucked away in the back of her closet was a plaid skirt, once forgotten, brought out for one reason only: To make Tristan DuGrey lose control for one Rory Gilmore. Trory, set in Yaletime. One Shot.


Title: The Plaid Skirt

Author: GIlmoregirl7878

A/N: I thought of this story less than twenty four hours ago, and I just had to write it. It's gonna be a nice short fic to help those who need it, get through finals!!

787878787878787878

Rory groaned, her head was resting on something hard and unbelievably uncomfortable. She lifted her head and realized that she had fallen asleep on her books, studying for finals that were next week.

She closed the book and rolled over on Tristan's, her boyfriend of a little over six months, bed. She had been studying at his dorm because her roommate Stephanie was also studying. However, when Stephanie studied she blared her music to impossibly high volumes to help her concentrate, something that Rory would never understand.

Finally getting up, she walked toward the his bedroom door, opening it and pausing when she heard the voices of Colin, Logan, and Finn, Tristan's one of which Tristan lived with and the other two who just never seemed to be far away.

The four of them were closer than any other group of friends Rory had experienced. None of them really had a family life so they found family within each other. Her and Stephanie were a new addition, but the boys always made sure that they were just as close and included as the rest of them.

Her relationship with Tristan was a relatively new also. After seeing him again in one of her classes at the beginning of second year at Yale, it had been interesting to say in the least. They had fought constantly at first, before he finally came out and told her his feelings for her. And after that they became inseparable.

"Finn, where have you been all day?" She heard Logan ask Finn, she rolled her eyes.

"Samantha Stone," Finn answered smugly, Rory was about to open the door all the way, but stopped when she saw the smirk that appeared on Tristan's face.

Rory knew that Tristan hadn't changed his ways after high school, and was the same 'sleeping-with-every-girl' way before he met her. They had agreed going into the relationship that they would leave the past in the past and move on. She knew that eavesdropping was a dishonest thing to do, but after seeing his smirk, she remained silent from her spot.

"Oh man, didn't you have her also, Tristan?" Colin smirked at Tristan, who just nodded, but remained silent.

"All day, Finn? Geez, everything they say about her must be true," Logan joked.

"Bloody hell, the woman just is willing for anything. She's fuckin' slutty as hell, but it's fuckin' amazing. Some of the things she does...Tristan knows what I'm talking about," Finn said, smirking at Tristan.

"Samantha is hard to forget," Tristan agreed. The fact that he didn't get into details was something that Rory silently thanked for.

"I would give her up for a night with Gilmore, though. Jesus, I bet she's wild in bed, the whole bookworm personality just disappears when you guys are behind closed doors, right DuGrey?" Colin goaded Tristan.

"Shut the fuck up, Colin. It's none of your Goddamn business," Tristan snapped, all playfulness gone and Colin quickly changed the subject.

Rory shut the door silently and took a deep breath. She knew Tristan had done it all, from handcuffs to threesomes, but she never thought about whether he compared her to all those other girls. It seemed like two completely different situations.

Her and Tristan had what Stephanie liked to call, 'sweet sex'. It was caring and he was always in charge, putting her needs before his. It was always amazing, how could it not be with Tristan, better than anything she had ever experienced before. She just always assumed that it was the same for him. Now that she did think about it, all those doubts came flooding over her.

Pushing all these thoughts away, she opened the door and the guys' conversation halted, she assumed they were getting into the gritty details of Finn's night out.

"Hey, sleep well?" Tristan asked, smiling softly at her. Rory nodded and walked over and sat down next to him, cuddling into his embrace.

"I hate finals," she groaned.

"Then stop studying, do what I do: pay off the teachers," Finn advised.

Rory laughed and opened one eye, "I think I just need a break."

"Ooh, fun! How about a night at the Pub, it's been a while since we all hung out there," Finn suggested excitedly.

"I was going more for takeout and a movie night, Finn."

"Oh come on, Ace. It'll be fun! A little loosening up won't kill you!" Logan said, not realizing that his words struck a chord with her.

"Sure, why not? I'll meet you guys there with Steph an hour, sound good?" She asked and they all nodded while Tristan just looked at her curiously. She ignored his look and quickly kissed him goodbye, still blushing at the comments the others made about it and headed for her dorm.

Rory informed Steph, who complained about the lack of time to get ready before closing her door to use every second she would need.

Rory opened her closet and stared at her clothes helplessly. Nothing seemed to grab her attention. She slowly went through each piece of clothing she opened, stopping at a skirt she found stuffed way in the corner of her closet rack.

It was her old Chilton plaid skirt. She had been going through her wardrobe one day when she found it and was about to throw it away when Stephanie insisted she keep it. Steph had later that night, stolen it and altered the skirt to a barely legal length and made sure that Rory kept it.

She had never even for a moment considered wearing it before tonight, but through all the doubts she was having right now, this skirt would do just the trick.

She pulled the skirt on and threw on a tight white tank top. She let her hair down and brushed it out, while putting on some make up.

Looking at the finished result, she almost chickened out and put on her usual clothes.

"Oh my god, Rory Gilmore, what happened to you?" Stephanie asked astonished from her spot in the doorway.

"I don't know...I'm going to change."

"Don't even think about it. I have to see Tristan's face when he sees this. You can't back out now. This is gonna be awesome!" She squealed, dragging Rory out of the dorm after her.

On their walk to the Pub, Rory thought of a thousand excuses to back out, but Stephanie wouldn't waver. Sooner than Rory would have liked, they had arrived.

They entered the pub and she felt peoples' eyes on her. She ignored them and just followed Stephanie through the crowd. When they approached the table they guys looked up, their mouths seemingly all dropped at the same time in shock. Rory blushed and looked away at Stephanie who was laughing like a maniac and slid into the booth next to Tristan.

She after dodging Colin, Logan, and Finn's questions over her choice of wardrobe she finally got the courage to look up at Tristan, who was sitting next to her. When she looked up at him she froze at the look in his eyes. It was a dark, almost black color of his eyes staring intensely at her.

Rory quickly broke the gaze and turned back to her friends who were acting as crazily as ever. She would enjoy this night, even if Tristan remained as silent as he was right now.

78787878787878787878

Rory giggled as she stumbled slightly over her own feet, not having to worry about falling because Tristan was there to balance her.

"See, what a good boyfriend, making sure I don't fall over my own two feet!" Rory pointed out happily. The alcohol she had consumed this evening played a major role in the way she was acting right now.

Tristan smiled slightly and opened her door for her, she walked in and pulled him in after her, locking her hands around his neck.

"Why so quiet tonight?" She asked, looking at him thoughtfully.

Tristan remained silent, but let his hands run down her arms and hips, sending tingles down her spine.

"Didn't have much to say."

"That's a first," she teased. Tristan looked like he was about to say something else, but instead glanced down at her body and pulled away.

"I'm gonna go. Night," he said shortly, but Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her.

"Hold on there, what's the rush?" she asked, smiling devilishly at him.

"Rory, you've been drinking tonight," he started.

"So have you, in fact, you had a lot more than I did considering that you were silent most of the night," she argued.

"Look, this isn't right,"

"Oh, screw your stupid morals, Tristan," she said, pushing him away angrily. "I'm sure they didn't come into play when you were with Samantha Stone."

"What's going on?" Tristan asked, genuinely confused.

Rory sighed, calming down. "I overhead your guys' conversation before I left for my dorm. The one about Samantha Stone. I know we agreed not to bring that stuff up, but I can't help thinking that I'll never make you as happy as she could," Rory confessed, staring at the ground.

"Rory, you make me happier than any other girl ever could. With them it was just meaningless sex, you know that. What we have is so much more than that." He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I can't help but think that they had a part of you that I'll never see, and I'm so jealous of that," she confessed.

"You don't want to see that side of me, Rory. I'm not proud of that person. You mean so much to me and making love to you is better than anything with them." He assured her.

"That way you were looking at me at the Pub, you've never looked at me like that before. Like all your self control was hanging on by a thread. It's okay to lose control, Tristan. You won't break me."

"Rory...," he warned.

"I want you, Tristan. In every way," Rory pleaded, her face inches from his. She watched as the last string of control Tristan was clinging to slipped away and barely had time to react as he pushed her up against the door and his lips collided with hers.

She moaned into the kiss as his hands possessively ran up her body, before ending up on her thighs, pushing her up so her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He pushed them off the door and they safely made it into her bedroom before he shut the door and had her pinned up against it again.

He pushed her tiny shirt and bra over her head and stared at her chest before bring his mouth over one. She arched her back against him, moaning at his ministrations. When he was finished he set her down on the ground, her legs unstable, and continued his actions downwards as she pushed his shirt over his head. She left a trail of wet, hot kisses down his chest while running her hands over his well-toned body.

He pulled her panties down her hips and she slid out of them the rest of the way. Tristan captured her lips in a heated kiss as his fingered grazed her underneath her skin and she moaned at the contact.

Tristan pushed her back towards the bed and laid her on it. She continued to kiss his neck while pushing his pants off him, while he left a trail of flames as his lips made contact with every bare inch of her skin.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she flipped them over so she was now straddling him. He looked surprised at their position and tried to flip them back over, but she wouldn't let him.

"Rory,"

"Relax, Tristan. Tonight's about you," she assured, kissing him quickly before continuing down his chest. She had never been on top before and tried to ignore her shaking hands as she continued downwards. This was uncharted territory between them and she nervousness grew as she felt him tense beneath her.

She slid down his boxers and stared into his eyes before lowering her mouth to him and taking him in her mouth. She heard Tristan moan and swear quietly as she continued. She began using her hand also, like Stephanie had once explained to her and sucked lightly on his tip. She felt him jerk her up his body and kissed her hotly and frantically while he grabbed a condom from her night stand.

She took it from him and rolled it on him and before he had a chance to flip them over, she slip down on him. Her head fell back, moaning at the new position and felt Tristan's hands grip her thighs tighter.

She seemed almost unsure and nervous, which Tristan seemed to immediately understand, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stared into her eyes intensely as he slid his hands up onto her thighs and lifted her and then grinded their hips together.

Rory moaned and rested her head in the crook of his neck as he continued to guide them, their movements moving faster and more frantic with each minute until she clutched him, falling over the edge with him.

As Rory's mind came out of her haze and her breathing slowed, she faintly realized she was still wearing her Chilton skirt and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at the situation. She, Rory Gilmore, had just fucked Tristan DuGrey all the while wearing her Chilton plaid skirt.

Tristan pulled back to look at her face, seeming to read her mind and smirked, kissing her softly.

"Can I hope this won't be the last time I see this skirt?" He asked, smirking and glancing down at her nearly naked body.

"Oh, I don't know, you'll have to convince me..."

78787878787878787878

A/N: There you have it. Usually I have more to say but it's late and I'm tired and want to go to sleep. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
